


this is who he is now

by obikinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Immobility, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Suited Darth Vader, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaderwan, Voyeurism, bottom darth vader, the lack of bottom vader in this fandom is a CRIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/pseuds/obikinn
Summary: Obi-Wan's mind is all fizzy and incoherent, blending together the visions of Anakin and Vader until it’s justhim, in all of his twisted glory. It has only ever beenhim.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	this is who he is now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> Eli and I were complaining about the criminal lack of bottom Vader fanfic, and so I accidentally spent my morning writing this and creating the content I want to see in the world. There's not a whole lot of context, just that Obi-Wan and Vader have been secretly fucking for a little while now, ostensibly in the interest of turning Vader back to the light and overthrowing the Emperor. It's Suited Vader, but I don't go too much into the mechanics of the sex given that this fic is just Obi-Wan masturbating with Vader watching.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Darth Vader kneels before Obi-Wan, bowing his head, the towering Sith Lord turned into the perfect image of submission. "Master, I apologize, I have failed you again," Vader says, his voice so deep and monotone and different from what Obi-Wan once knew and loved, but still so _Anakin_ that it still sends a jolt to Obi-Wan's cock.

"Anakin, how many times have we been over this?" Vader sends a spark of discomfort in the force at the old name, as always, but he keeps silent, knowing that Obi-Wan would never allow him this again if he protested. But, Obi-Wan himself knows that he's too selfish to let this go. If he clings hard enough to the past, maybe the present won't have to exist.

And yet, Obi-Wan must keep the threat of ending it all hanging over Vader's head because ostensibly he's here to _help_. "No matter how much I punish you, you never learn your lesson. are you even listening?" Obi-Wan spits out, willing his voice to stay even. He can't let Vader know that no matter how many rebels Vader murders, no matter how many worlds the empire destroys, no matter how many days pass by with Vader's heart still drenched in the dark side, Obi-Wan will love him to the depths of his twisted, treacherous heart.

"I swear I’m listening to you, I’m trying to do better, please, it's just that my Master—"

"No!" The word sends an instinctual dagger of _hatred_ curling through Obi-Wan's soul. He knows that Vader has pledged his loyalty to Sidious, and that Obi-Wan lost all technical rights to the term when their training bond was severed, but... " _He_ is not your master, and never will be. I think you need a reminder of who your true Master is," Obi-Wan growls.

Vader's breathing is kept even by the vocoder, but he can never truly hide in the Force. Obi-Wan feels a perverse satisfaction at feeling how Vader sparks with overwhelming arousal. Vader starts to shuffle forward on his knees to get closer, presuming Obi-Wan would want his cock worshipped, but Obi-Wan holds out his hand and stops Vader with the Force. Tension thickens in the air, both of them and their fates hanging in the balance.

Obi-Wan blinks at Vader. "Oh, you think you deserve to touch me tonight?" Vader quickly shakes his head, and Obi-Wan smirks. "That's what I thought." Now, Obi-Wan walks to the other side of the bedroom, pushing Vader back with him until Vader is totally immobilized and pinned against the wall. "You're going to watch while I touch myself, and think about how I would be fucking you if only you hadn't fucked up yet again."

With that, Obi-Wan shrugs off his robes and palms his aching hard cock through his pants, groaning at the relief. He quickly takes off his pants too, and Obi-Wan can feel Vader's desire broadcasting clearly at the sight of Obi-Wan's thick cock jutting out between his legs.

Obi-Wan flutters his eyes shut, and lets his mind fill with his old fantasies of Anakin: pulling at his golden curls, his lips red and shiny with spit and precome and stretched around the girth of Obi-Wan's cock, tears falling from his eyes as Obi-Wan thrusts relentlessly inside of him, the melody of his moans. Obi-Wan wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself to these divine images of Anakin.

He swipes his thumb over the tip of his cock, collecting the beads of precome leaking out of him and spreading them over his shaft, relishing the change in sensation. He would feel better with his cock stuffed down Anakin’s throat, sucking him down like he was made for it, but Obi-Wan will take what he can get. After all, his past lust for Anakin is the only reason he indulges in this, nothing else.

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan moans, and Vader makes a choked-off sound that comes out as static from his vocoder. Obi-Wan doesn’t need to open his eyes to feel Vader’s desperation and pleasure from the deprivation, but he does so anyway. He admires how Vader is pinned so beautifully to the wall, unable to hurt a soul except for his own while he submits to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan keeps staring at Vader, and soon enough, the images in his head transform into memories of his other times with Vader. Vader’s injuries limit a lot of what they can do, but over time Obi-Wan has gotten creative in how to make Vader shout out his name. Obi-Wan thinks of teasing Vader with the Force, of grinding into Vader’s hip, of a rough leather glove wrapped around his cock. Obi-Wan thinks of the paradox of seeking only his own pleasure and thus giving vader pleasure from neglect. Obi-Wan thinks of his duty, of fucking Vader back to the Light Side, and finds himself just thinking of fucking, fucking, fucking Vader. Fuck Vader!

He increases the speed of his hand, aching for intimacy and a love he knows will never be pure. This _thing_ that he has with Vader is a mockery of their past connection, and yet he feels their souls more intertwined than ever before. He knows the corruption of his bond with Anakin should bother him, but this is who Obi-Wan Kenobi is now. There is nothing he can do about it, he lies to himself.

“Oh, fuck, Anakin, _dear one_ ,” Obi-Wan moans out, wincing at the old endearment slipping out and biting his lip so he doesn’t say anything more foolish like the “I love you” dancing at the tip of his tongue. Regardless, he can’t help himself from teasing Vader by extending a tendril of affection in the force and wrapping it around Vader’s wrists, restraining him further. Vader is absolutely overwhelmed by pleasure teetering on the edge of pain, and Obi-Wan’s cock only throbs harder from the feeling that _he_ did this, that Vader is _his_.

Vader has kept remarkably quiet throughout the whole ordeal, a stark contrast to the cacophony of his emotions in the Force. Obi-Wan stares at Vader’s mask and keeps stroking himself, his own pleasure bubbling through his body. His mind is all fizzy and incoherent, blending together the visions of Anakin and Vader until it’s just _him_ , in all of his twisted glory. It has only ever been _him_.

“Tell me, who is your real Master, Vader?” Obi-Wan asks, giving up all pretense of composure, his breath coming in gasps as his hips stutter upwards into his hand.

“You, Obi-Wan. You are my Master. Only you,” Vader says, and Obi-Wan comes, cresting over the edge, not entirely sure which name he ends up moaning like a prayer.

Obi-Wan lets go of his Force hold on Vader, but Vader stays put where he is, having acquiesced and submitted from the start. Obi-Wan is sweaty and disgusting and covered in his own come, and he knows he desperately needs to take a shower, but the sight makes him decide to indulge a foolish urge first.

Still naked, Obi-Wan makes his way over to where Vader is now slumping against the wall slightly, unsure of what to do with himself. Obi-Wan doesn’t utter a word, doesn’t trust himself to muck things up more than he already has, but he reaches forward to cup the sides of Vader’s mask with his hands. Vader makes a noise of confusion, and Obi-Wan stretches up on his toes to press a gentle kiss above Vader’s forehead. The sensation of the metal on Obi-Wan’s lips isn’t all that pleasant, but the swell of hope coming from Vader in the Force certainly is. Obi-Wan scurries away to go wash up, his heart an absolute mess, and yet it keeps beating despite it all.

This is who he is now. There is nothing he can do about it.


End file.
